<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>希腊爱情故事 7 by outpatient</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972999">希腊爱情故事 7</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/outpatient/pseuds/outpatient'>outpatient</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:22:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/outpatient/pseuds/outpatient</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>希腊爱情故事 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>医院给他打了电话。卫宫正排在速食粥取餐口前接过两份打包餐盒，电话一响起来不及接，旁人纷纷朝他看，“抱歉，抱歉。”他对每一个人都点头致歉，快步走向公共长椅，从背包里掏出手机，“您好，请问出了什么事？”<br/>对方因为他快一个小时还没回来而打电话询问情况，“我回旅店拿衣服，现在正在等早餐。时间有点久……是的，是的，衣服薄一点？好，他能吃粥吗？可以？好的，我明白了......您替我守一会？太感谢了，我马上就回医院。”<br/>他太着急，连打车回去的记忆都忘得干净，像是下一秒就站在医院走廊上。他抱着两个塑料碗和背包，用背顶开门，门上那扇单面玻璃发出“砰、哒哒”声，把床边打盹的护士吵醒了。<br/>“哦伙计，你可算回来了。一个小时，离开了那么久，我还以为你和他分手了。”圣托里尼岛的女士要是都这样胖墩墩，那他可难以分辨她们谁是谁，卫宫努力不把她和黑沙滩上那位黄头发胖老板重合起来，“呃，事实上我们，我们刚刚确定关系......”他现在可以大胆坦白自己那些小心思。<br/>“真的？这么说你俩在还没互相表白之前就结伴旅行圣托里尼？现在的小伙子都流行这一套？”<br/>“我们的关系很......”<br/>卫宫的说话声淹没在她的高分贝尖叫里：“两点有我最喜欢的炸鸡块！我都干了什么！”看到他震惊的表情，她把音量稍微放小了一些，“我是说，我得走了，那张床没有病人，你晚上可以睡那儿，既然你们刚刚确定关系，我也就没什么好担忧的。”<br/>胖护士至少有九十公斤，跑起来速度堪比一条准备捕猎的虎鲸。卫宫发誓听到地面在震动，在他没来得及把话说完之前，轰隆隆声就跑远了。<br/>“......复杂。”<br/>他不仅要习惯不去在意他人感受，还要对经常被人误解一些尴尬方面的滋味习以为常。卫宫抿直嘴唇，耸起肩膀，好让自己从尴尬里挣脱。他把粥和背包放下，库·丘林在刚才的响动里换了个睡姿，额头上的冰袋滑到床单上，枕头旁晕开一小滩水渍。他把它捞起来，提在手里，将男人摆正，用手背试探额头温度，热度没有消退迹象，高烧和缺水让他的嘴唇变得干裂。<br/>他要忙活的事情变得很多，看来一会儿他不得不把库·丘林喊醒。他决定先去打一盆水给他擦身体，随后他叫醒库·丘林，让他坐起来，给他喝了一点水。身上那件花衬衫已经被汗水浸湿，卫宫把自己的长袖睡衣给库·丘林套上——别和他谈论背心和短裤，空调还开着呢。<br/>男人靠在枕头上不停打哈欠，卫宫从床尾拉过桌子，解开塑料袋，端出一碗海鲜粥递给他。库·丘林早餐和午餐都没吃，饿得发慌，接过来舀了一大勺塞进嘴里，无暇评价粥的口感好坏。卫宫也饿了，在袋子里翻出另一个勺子，顺手把花园里带来的玫瑰花放到枕头边。<br/>“这是什么？”库·丘林嚼着牡蛎肉，腮帮鼓起来。<br/>“隔壁旅馆丢到你花园里的，真看不出来，你人缘还不错。”<br/>“肯定是看见你抱着我冲出去。这下可糟了，等病好以后他们会嘲笑我很久，说什么‘我可看到了，你竟然被男人抱着去医院’。”<br/>他吃得很快，用塑料勺剐碗底的小米粒。舔干净勺子以后躺回床上，把玩那朵拔了刺的玫瑰花，无意中看到卫宫脑门上那个新鲜伤口，“你额头怎么了？”<br/>卫宫收起碗和勺子，准备到门外丢垃圾，闻言条件反射抚摸伤口，那里已经结了一层薄痂，“你那只母鸡干的好事。它想抢我拿在手里的油橄榄花。”他没好气地说。<br/>库·丘林消化了两秒这句话里所包含的内容，突然大笑起来。他没办法发出太大的声音，喉咙里气音滚滚，肚子起伏得厉害，男人无法用笑完全表达自己的情绪，只好用手捶床板：“呵、呵、呵，你别、别逗我笑......”<br/>笑声很快掺杂了咳嗽，又加上痛苦呻吟，混合成一种奇怪声响。卫宫顾不上垃圾，扑到床头去给库·丘林顺气，见旅店老板实在疼得厉害，不得已按下呼叫铃。<br/>“请不要让肺炎患者情绪激动。”<br/>医生拖长了声调，教训这两个无法无天的小崽子。他在医院干了几十年，头一次见到大中午两次把医护人员喊过来抢救的病人，“我敢肯定，你们不会想在旅行中途被迫做个大手术。”<br/>床上那个蓝头发——受害者，还在一边哼哼一边笑，他特别想打上一针麻醉让他睡过去；另一个深肤色男孩表情古板，很值得称赞——如果他不是蓝头发发笑的源头的话，“对不起，我们再也不胡闹了。”他卷起袖子，去揉蓝发男孩的小腹。<br/>“我怕痒。”他用气音说，在床上扭来扭去，胶管差点脱出鼻腔。得了，得了，他可见不得他们肆无忌惮表露爱意，胡闹恐怕无休止了。老威利想，哼，管他呢，老威利只想回办公室里继续睡他的午觉。<br/>卫宫在医生离开后猛地拍了一把他的屁股，“安静。”他发觉自己的声音严肃不起来，“你真的想去做手术？”<br/>“明明是你赶着让我往手术台上爬。”库·丘林抹了把眼泪，尽力不让自己去想象当时的场景有多滑稽，“你不会因此恨上它吧，卫宫先生，跟动物斗气可不是大度的表现。”<br/>“当然不会。”卫宫说，眼睛里明晃晃写着“这梁子结下了”。<br/>旅店老板终于笑累了，眼皮直打架，“陪我睡会儿。”他说。<br/>“好。”<br/>“就在这张床睡。”<br/>“......好吧。”<br/>床再宽，两个大男人挤在一起还是嫌窄，卫宫为了给库·丘林腾出足够空间，下半身搁在凳子上，男人盯着他的脸瞧了一会（这让他想到他们刚见面的时候），满足地睡了。午后阳光透过窗玻璃变得柔和，洒在卫宫脚上，医院里总是十分安静，只有空调运作和氧气罐嗡嗡作响的声音。他想起小时候躺在家中地板午睡，庭院树上蝉鸣不停，好几次把他吵醒。<br/>卫宫闭上眼，另一个呼吸近在咫尺，他的脚暖洋洋的，他蹬开凳子，踩在床栏上，把头凑到库·丘林胳膊旁。睡衣是他的，他自己的味道跟库·丘林所带来的烟草味，汗水味一齐钻进鼻腔，他想起来为什么觉得这味道很熟悉。<br/>在他被卫宫切嗣收养不到两年时，有一次他们一起去看庆典烟花，切嗣背着他往家走，他闻到这个味道。常年抽烟的人，在那个酷暑夜晚大汗淋漓，他对烟火记忆深刻，自然也将过程中嗅到的气息全部记了下来，其中他最亲近的人身上带着的味道在十几年后也记得清晰。<br/>难怪库·丘林顶多大他四岁，在卫宫印象里总觉得他已经是个中年男人了。当然，他的气质源头显然要包括并不富裕的家境和提早走出学校接触市井人流，相比之下卫宫的人脉网仅限于公司几位熟识女性，阿尔托莉雅，和日本老家父母姐姐进行每周问候。<br/>无工作烦恼的生活让卫宫常常放任思绪流窜，就像一本正在屯稿的意识流小说。他躺了十分钟，没有困意，拿起手机划开界面。消息框空荡荡，只有两周前凛那条消息停留在爱心图标，他早就做好全部档案发送回公司，她如约不再打扰卫宫无期限的海岛休假。<br/>他有种想说点什么的冲动，点开键盘，这时候他又不知道该如何组织语言了。<br/>“我在岛上交了一个男朋友。”<br/>“他就是当初帮助我的旅店老板，你是对的，最终他还是把我搞到手了。”<br/>卫宫被自己的想法逗乐了，他咬着嘴唇笑了一会儿，决定让这些话永远烂在肚子里。<br/>他在输入框里打出一些字：“谢谢你们。”<br/>　　<br/>库·丘林很快就对一直躺在医院里感到腻烦。两天，仅仅过了两天，他开始想念折叠床，总是味道古怪的厨房，总有不同颜色装点的花园，还有炸凤尾鱼和卫宫厨师特制的美味慕沙卡。<br/>CT检查呈现良好态势，但库·丘林胸腔里那些阴影还没完全消失。理论上他不应该这么早离开，可是旅店老板恢复力惊人，两天内阴影消退程度比得上普通成年男性耗费三天半去恢复。男人把这归功于他那个没影老爹，结合他的奇异状况，医院破例让他回家休息。<br/>在他俩再三保证绝对不逗库·丘林大笑，不干重活，每天按时吃药以及下午到医院输液后，老威利终于肯放他们出医院大门。“别以为我不知道你们成天想着干什么。”<br/>他明显着重强调旅店老板，库·丘林压根儿没听进他的话，卫宫想找个地方钻进去，谁叫也不出来。<br/>“上帝啊，我想念我的小餐厅。”库·丘林趴在卫宫背上，他还不能长时间走路。<br/>“上帝现在觉得你刚才夸奖我厨艺那番话都是假的。”<br/>卫宫从医院后门走，这边更方便打车。还好背上的男人够瘦，而他这个月还没忘记锻炼自己的肌肉力量，否则抱着一个浑身纯肌肉的男人，他已经被压成一块披萨饼底下的面皮。<br/>“怎么会呢！如果我的夸奖是假的，那就是对你的侮辱。”<br/>“少跟我来这套。”卫宫已经摸清楚他的脾性，库·丘林说起好话时的夸赞和倒进嘴里的蜂蜜一样甜，背后一般都潜藏着让人犯难的请求，然而该死的，每一句都击中卫宫士郎的死穴，他无法拒绝库·丘林想吃他晚餐的愿望。<br/>“我不会做慕沙卡的，甜点要等到你病好了才能吃。”他决定要给他一个下马威，快乐立刻从男人脸上消失了。<br/>“你骗了我。”他说，像小狗一样委屈。<br/>“我刚才没答应过你，我一句话都没说！”<br/>“好像是有那么回事。”气球扁了，黏在他的背上。<br/>“好吧，我在粥里搁点儿黑胡椒。”气氛僵持了一阵，卫宫投降了，“这是极限了。”<br/>“我就知道你不会在餐点上亏待客人。”库·丘林重新高兴起来，他把下巴埋进卫宫头发里，闷闷咳嗽了两声。<br/>“你需要衣服吗？”<br/>“不用。”<br/>一辆出租过来了，卫宫把库·丘林放下来，他们并排坐在后座，好像又没了共同话题。<br/>“你再多休息几天吧。”他说。<br/>“恐怕不得不这样了，所幸我还有些积蓄。”<br/>库·丘林谈到旅店、钱或者他的家人时习惯去拿一根烟，可现在他的口袋里没有烟盒子，他摸了个空，在裤子上擦擦手，咽了口唾沫：“足够撑到急性肺炎完全好转。再不济，我也可以给家里打个电话，这样他们就知道我现在在什么地方了。”<br/>“就算没有，你还有我呢。”卫宫尽量用轻松的语气说出这句话。<br/>“停下，太肉麻了。”库·丘林让他闭嘴，“我现在就想拉开车门跳进海里。”<br/>“我没理由阻止你。”男人从他怀里抽出纸擦鼻子，看来短时间内不想要跳海自尽。车停了，居民区禁止汽车入内，还得靠人走上十几秒，库·丘林说什么也不愿意再被他背着走。一个大男人被邻居看见这滑稽场景确实令人害羞，他的恢复力又的确很好，卫宫只得由病患去，陪着他慢慢走上居民区里几个小坡。<br/>男人走不了太快，中途休息了几次，喝了半瓶凉水，“谁能猜到上个月库·丘林能从商业街这头跑到那头只需要十分钟，还不会喘气。”旅店老板坐在围墙上抱怨，呼哧呼哧直喘，然后被水呛住。<br/>“你非要爬到围墙上面对准太阳晒后脑勺吗？”卫宫抱臂站在旁边，虽然他们回来得早，八九点并不热。他终于无法忍受库·丘林就坐在“警告：小心坠落”的牌子旁，一把将他扯下来，“得了，我扶着你，赶紧回去。”<br/>当他俩见到“Emer的旅店”的招牌时两个人都对从这段急行军里解脱感到庆幸，卫宫搀扶着库·丘林，打开栅栏门，库·丘林一屁股坐在地上。卫宫没忘了给花园浇水，补充粮食，植物无人修剪可开心坏了，在半空中扭出各种姿势。地上又多了一些花，他在屁股下面摸索了一阵，抽出一朵紫鸾穗——已经被坐扁了，花粉洒得到处都是。<br/>卫宫打开餐厅门，好让它通通风：“我背你，还是你自己上楼去？”他自觉挪到门背后，那里离鸡屋最远。才半小时过去，他就要打破坚决不再让库·丘林大笑的保证了。<br/>“算啦，只是几个台阶，我又不是小姑娘。”他爬起来，拍拍裤裆上的花粉，“我总觉得你和梅芙比我更适合当这个旅店的主人，真的。我只适合每天早上出门钓鱼，然后把收获通通卖给你们，再讨一顿午饭，下午到酒吧喝得烂醉一觉睡到天亮。”<br/>他在进门前瞧了眼鸡窝，母鸡老老实实待在里面，没一点儿欢迎主人回家的意思，卫宫从门后探出头：“你能做到我和梅芙做不到的事情，那些花就是证明。况且，想象只存在于脑子里，它们不会变成现实。”他说，盯着老母鸡的红色鸡冠。<br/>他们一起走上楼去，库·丘林饱受折磨的肺呼吸到熟悉的空气，总算暂时安分了。他在二楼停下，抬脚拐往左边，卫宫挑高了眉，拉住他手臂：“等等。”<br/>“什么？”<br/>“你还要睡那个房间？”他的表情像在看一块烂木头，很嫌弃，但还要尽量想想到底有什么地方用得上。<br/>“对啊，有什么问题吗？”<br/>他松开旅店老板，捏着鼻梁，“我们已经确定恋爱关系了，对吧？你想让我跟你睡在梅芙的房间里？”<br/>“但那原本是我的房间......呃，等等，好像是这样，好像是不太对劲。我是说，你的意思是，我——我应该上来和你睡在一起？”他不确定地说。<br/>三分钟后，库·丘林躺在洞穴房间最大的卧室里那张床上，惬意地翻了个身。他是被卫宫扛到这里的，不过管他呢，床单可太舒服啦！<br/>卫宫下楼把他的衣服搬上来，放到自己在用的那个衣柜里，分门别类重叠了一回，摆进衣柜右侧，这样它就变得十分充实，不再是常年空旷的样子，他关上蓝色柜门。“我得下楼去做午餐，在这里等着我，或者睡一会儿，我会把吃的全部搬上楼。别去阳台吹风，懂了吗？”<br/>旅店老板发出一连串舒适呻吟，算做回应，“另外，捡鸡蛋只需要把那只母鸡轰出去就行了？”<br/>“对，你这两天有捡鸡蛋吗？”<br/>“没有。”<br/>他们互相盯着对方看。<br/>“我想......它会啄你，可能是因为这个。它开始孵蛋了。”库·丘林斟酌一下语气，这么说。<br/>啊，该死的鸡，卫宫想给自己一巴掌。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>